1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of lifting a lesion area, and an anchoring tool used for lifting the lesion area, when a treatment is performed inside a living body.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a lesion area occurs inside a patient's body, the lesion area is resected or cauterized. At this time, there can be mentioned a case of incising the patient's body by means of a surgical operation, and an endoscopic treatment by using an endoscope inserted from the mouth or the anus. An example of a method of resecting a lesion area occurring in a hollow organ by an endoscope includes the methods shown in FIGS. 6 to FIG. 11 of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2004-105247. Firstly, an overtube is inserted into the lesion area in the hollow organ, and then the endoscope is passed through the overtube. A clip attaching tool is passed through a channel of the endoscope, and a clip attached to the distal end of the clip attaching tool is attached to the lesion area. The endoscope is temporarily withdrawn from the overtube, and a magnetic anchor is passed from the distal side of the endoscope through the channel. The endoscope is again inserted into the overtube, and the magnetic anchor is hooked on the clip. A magnetic induction member is arranged outside the body, and the magnetic anchor is attracted by a magnetic force of the magnetic induction member. The lesion area is pulled via the clip, and lifted inside the hollow organ. The lifted lesion area is resected by a resection tool passed through the channel of the endoscope.